MajorLink
Sean McGarry, better known online as MajorLink (also known as xXMajorlinkMaskXx), is a Canadian YouTuber that creates animations and AMBVs for The Legend of Zelda series. He's well-known for his work, even those shorts made for the 20th anniversary celebration of Ocarina of Time English Dub collaborating with the community, Zelda Universe. He goes by the saying, "The act of making someone smile," which is a common theme for his vids. Videos * {LoZ} Majora's Mask Music Video - It Ends Tonight * {LoZ} Majora's Mask - SunLight Dubstep [Short] * {LoZ} Majora's Mask - Stan - Music Video [Short] * {LoZ} Ocarina Mask - Perfect - Music Video * {LoZ} Majora's Mask - ill Attack - Music Video * {LoZ} Majora's Mask - You're Gonna go Far Kid - Music Video * {KH} The Kingdom of Hearts Trailer * {Kh}Skillet-Savior-MEP Part 18 * {LoZ} Ocarina Mask - Low - Music Video Short * {LoZ} Ocarina of Time - Terrible Things - Music Video * Legend of Zelda - Link's Christmas * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Something More - Music Video * {LoZ} Ocarina of Time - Hold On - Music Video !!*UNFINISHED*!! * {LoZ} Legend of Zelda - Lost Woods Dubstep - Music Video * {LoZ}Skyward Sword-With me*(Colla w/ ZeldaMaster2010)* * ZeldaMaster2010's Official Minecraft Survival Series Season 2 Intro * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Phenomenon - Music Video * {LoZ} Ocarina of Time - Grow Up - Music Video *UNFINISHED* * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Stay - Music Video * {MajorLinkMask} - 1 Year Anniversary * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Still Breathing - Music Video * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Worth the Pain - Music Video * {LoZ} Twilight Princess - So Far Gone * {LoZ} Twilight Princess - E for Extinction * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Why * {LoZ} Skyward Sword - Like a Knife * {LoZ} Twilight Princess - Outta Control * Skyward Sword - Hear Me Now * {LoZ}Skyward Sword-GOODBYE * Legend of Zelda - Comes at a Price * Legend of Zelda - Guardian Angel * Legend of Zelda - World on Fire * Skyward Sword - Hear You Me * Skyward Sword - Blue Skies * Link V PIt * The Legend of Zelda - Her Regrets * Legend of Zelda - Link's Only Human * Hyrule Warriors - War// * The Legend of Zelda - L I E S ft. FurySp4rk * Thank you * Skyward Sword: - All the Pain * Skyward Sword - Illusions * Timeline Alliance * Legend of Zelda-My Heart Believes * S A T U R N / Collab w/ AbsolLugia * Legend of Zelda - Everything's Gonna Be Alright * Honestly * - Lost in Infinite Power - I * - Lost with Hope - II * - Lost without a Regret - III * A Timeless Lullaby - Legend of Zelda Animation * The Legend of Zelda - The Appointed Knight * Masked Courage - Animation Teaser * Masked Courage - Zelda Animation * Twilight's Shadow Teaser (Tp Ending Re-imagining) * Twilight Shadow - Zelda Animation ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Twilight's Shadow - Midna's Farewell * Behind the Mask - A Zelda Animation * A Happy Farewell - A Zelda Animation * Brock Hewitt: Stories in Sound Live | Zelda's Lullaby | Courage Medley * MajorLink Behind the Scenes - A Happy Farewell * Father's Last Words - A Zelda Animation * Together - A Zelda Animation * Sworn Brothers - A Zelda Animation * Always with Me - A Zelda Animation * A Powerful Bond - A Zelda Animation * The Legend of Zelda - Hero's Purpose Teaser *100k Announcement* * Reflections - A Zelda Animation * A Beautiful Moment - A Zelda Animation Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:Users that joined in 2011